


The wolf

by mikeymaika



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Too Much Blood, also i wrote it in russian sorry not sorry, and wolves are cool, for Roman to handle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: Пропущенная сцена 2 сезона.





	The wolf

Питер толкнул дверь плечом. Она скрипнула — вот так просто, добро пожаловать, будто нет никакой сигнализации и никто не сверлит тебя взглядом сквозь полутёмные окна. Темнота на улице, та, которая была привычна, липла к коже, как удобная одежда, в доме вызывала дрожь. Питер не умел бояться боли или смерти, но почему-то эта пустая гостиная вызвала у него тоскливый страх — он оступился у порога, позорно охнул и уставился перед собой. Будто ждал, что на него сейчас выпрыгнет кто-то с ножом или чем похуже. Но вместо этого у окна дрогнула стена, словно пошла рябью. Роман, до этого стоявший молча, шагнул вперёд.

Он невероятно точно отражал всё то, что испугало Питера в доме. В свете луны и уличных фонарей радужка его глаз казалась полностью белой, зрачки дрожали, под глазами залегли тени. Питер ни разу не видел, как охотится упырь, но был уверен на все сто, что Роман сейчас ему покажет. Но тот стряхнул наваждение c них обоих, подошёл ближе, через всю гостиную, к топчущемуся на пороге Питеру, и включил свет.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал Роман, дёрнув головой, — хочешь вина?

Он махнул рукой на бутылку, стоявшую на столе: наполовину пустая, рядом — бокал с чем-то тёмно-красным. Питер моргнул, нахмурился, посмотрел, как Роман, сутулясь, идёт к столу и наливает себе. 

— Это вино? — спросил он, глядя, как Роман жадно пьёт, запрокинув голову. Тот закашлялся, сглотнул, утирая подбородок, и уставился на Питера, как на умалишённого.

— Кровь, сука, — тихо сказал он, — что, ты думал, я ещё могу пить у себя дома?

Питер шагнул вперёд, потом ещё, успокоенный светом, голосом и тем, что Роман ещё не разучился шутить. Он взял недопитый бокал, отхлебнул и поразился тому, насколько это слабое дерьмо. Роман всё ещё стоял, глядя прямо на Питера, будто ждал от него чего-то; наконец он хлопнул в ладоши, отодвинул стул и жестом предложил Питеру присесть. 

— Спасибо, — неловко поблагодарил тот, наблюдая, как Роман садится напротив и складывает руки в замок, как учитель, который собрался отчитывать ученика.

— Пожалуйста, — всё тем же странным тоном произнёс Роман. Он отодвинул бутылку с противным скрипом, так, чтобы ничего не мешало ему смотреть на Питера, сцепившего руки на коленях. 

— Так вот, — сказал Роман, чьи почти пустые глаза снова стали страшными, — ты пришёл снова просить денег? 

Он спросил это с интонацией швейцара, предлагающего взять пальто. Питер поморщился, кивнув, будто на допросе.

— Посреди ночи? — уточнил Роман, сильнее сжав пальцы: костяшки его побелели, но он не отдавал себе ни малейшего отчёта, как это выглядит со стороны.

— Ты не спал, — сказал Питер совсем тихо, — ты ходил по дому. Я… я видел тень.

— И что, это как-то меняет то, что я сказал тебе неделю назад? — спросил Роман, вытянув шею вперёд. От этого знакомого жеста Питера почему-то кольнуло жалостью: он словно увидел ребёнка, который не может справиться с собой.

— Слушай, — успокаивающим тоном сказал он, протянул вперёд руку и коснулся чужих сцепленных рук, — я пришёл просто поговорить. Давай поговорим.

Роман взглянул вниз, на свои руки так, будто на них заполз паук — с ужасом, недоверием, почти отвращением. Он закрыл глаза на секунду, всего секунду, вздохнул, а когда открыл их вновь, там бушевала ярость. Питер, будто со стороны видел, как Роман хватает бутылку, залезает на стол, чтобы быть ближе и ударить побольнее — и как он сам закрывает голову руками, принимая всю боль на скрещенные локти. Питер зарычал, Роман в ответ —тоже, перевесившись через стол и вцепившись руками в руки Питера. Тот откинулся назад, перекатился, перебрасывая чужое, длинное и тяжёлое тело через себя, и с ужасом услышал, как хрустнули чьи-то кости. Роман дышал громко, с присвистом боли, прямо ему на ухо — его хватка была больнее, чем ощущения в ушибленной спине, чем всё, что он ещё чувствовал. 

— Ну давай поговорим, — невнятно прорычал Роман, вгрызаясь в запястье Питера, пока тот старался сесть сверху и вернуть контроль. Кровь потекла по руке, впитываясь в рукав, ею запахло так сильно, что у Питера закружилась голова и волчий рык эхом пронёсся в голове.

— Дерись нормально, — хрипло сказал Питер, прижав рукой голову Романа к полу. Тот раскрыл рот, наполненный чужой кровью, то ли пытаясь не захлебнуться, то ли просто дышать. Его глаза издевательски блестели, и он совершенно точно улыбался, пока Питер прижимал его своей изувеченной рукой за… рот, прижимал к полу, заляпанному кровью, и чувствовал, как один глаз лезет из глазницы, как хочет волчий вытолкнуть его.

— Н-не дай мне это сделать, — попросил он, глядя в распахнутые глаза напротив, — я не хочу собирать по твоему дому свои глаза, Р-роман. 

Тот в ответ что-то проскулил, взялся обеими руками за руку Питера и попытался оторвать её от своего рта. 

— Иди нахуй, — прорычал Питер, сильнее вдавливая запястье в чужой рот. Пальцы Романа скользили от крови, и Питер видел, как он глотает его собственную кровь, стараясь не закашляться. Это отвлекло; Питер склонился совсем низко, чтобы сказать что-то максимально жёсткое, принудить Романа спрятать зубы и отцепиться от его руки, но когда он опустился чуть ниже, под его бёдрами оказалось что-то твёрдое, дрожавшее от каждого нового движения.

— Ты совсем больной? — спросил он тихо, перестав делать что-либо. Его сердце стучало прямо в горле, кровь приливала к лицу, то ли от злости, то ли от боли. Роман убрал зубы, перестал глотать кровь и она потекла по щекам, заливая уши и капая на пол. Питер поднял руку, чтобы рассмотреть рану; она была довольно большая, глубокая, с разодранными до мяса тканями, и из вен текла густая, тёмная кровь. Роман хрипло вдохнул, задышал жадно и глубоко, закрывая глаза.

— У вас такая… реакция на кровь? — спросил Питер севшим голосом. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что да.

— Нет, — просто ответил Роман, открыл глаза и вдруг приподнялся на локтях, вытянув шею, — дай, дай мне…

— Что?.. — спросил было Питер, но прежде чем смог понять, Роман нашёл губами его запястье и снова припал к нему ртом, широко открыв его. На этот раз без зубов, он просто всасывал остатки крови, осушая рану, и дёргано двигал бёдрами, будто не мог остановиться. Роман выглядел жалко — урчал, подставляя губы, под плотно закрытыми веками лихорадочно бегали глаза.

— Ты больной, — хрипло сказал Питер, чувствуя жар чужого стояка сквозь штаны, — ты совсем не соображаешь, что делаешь?

Роман мотнул головой и схватил его за оба запястья, не давая вырваться. Он поднял голову и глянул на Питера тёмными, подёрнутыми поволокой глазами, в которых было слишком много всего, слишком для Питера.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Роман торопливо, жалко, — я не причиню вреда, я…

— Хочешь кончить? — вдруг спросил Питер. В гостиной стало так тихо, что было слышно, как за стенами дома свистит ночной ветер.

— Что?.. — ошалело спросил Роман, разжимая пальцы и отпуская чужие запястья. Его глаза стали осмысленнее, взгляд — таким испуганным, что казалось, он готов сбросить Питера с себя и вскочить на ноги.

— Я спросил, ты хочешь кончить? — всё так же тихо сказал Питер, завёл руку за спину и провёл ребром ладони вдоль напряжённого члена. Роман глухо выдохнул, посмотрел на него, в этой звенящей тишине казалось, что целую вечность, а потом улыбнулся.

— Хочу, — ответил он, и в упырьих глазах на мгновение мелькнул сам Роман Годфри, растерянный, наглый мальчик, которому всегда было всего мало. Питер знал его хорошо, о, слишком хорошо. Роман улыбнулся окровавленным ртом, вылизывая губы, и чуть развёл ноги, приглашая Питера продолжать. Тот приподнялся, просунул руку за пояс домашних штанов и крепко обхватил рукой чужой член, глядя, как Романа раз за разом пробирает дрожь.

— С-сволочь, — зашептал Питер, чувствуя, как пот течёт по лбу, заливая глаза. В куртке было жарко, неудобно, он плавился в ней, как подросток, и вместе со злобой, желанием унизить Романа ощущал и похоть. Она словно передавалась по воздуху, и дом Годфри был заражён целиком — Питер дышал Романом и тем, чем дышал тот уже несколько лет. Его рука на члене вздрогнула, сжимая сильнее, Питер провёл пальцем по головке, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Он ждал, что будет неприятно, но получил что-то куда более страшное в ответ, когда Роман ухватил его своими цепкими, длинными пальцами за шею и потянул вниз. Он глядел в глаза Питера — белыми глазами в волчьи, жёлтые, и дышал открытым ртом.

— Не я один, — с трудом сказал он, больно сжимая пальцы. Питер оскалился, Роман тоже, будто повторяя специально. Его бёдра мелко дрожали, он старался не очень сильно вбиваться в руку Питера, но не мог прекратить. Роман повёл рукой по щеке и рту, смазывая слегка загустевшую кровь, положил пальцы на лицо Питера и измазал его скулу, коснулся рукой губ. Злая нежность, с которой он сделал это, удивительно больно отозвалась в глазах, и Роману пришлось их закрыть, чтобы вернуть себе уверенность.

— Поцелуй меня, — тихо сказал он, дыша кровью Питера, чувствуя, как она комом стоит в горле. Тот напрягся, но не двинулся с места.

— Питер, пожалуйста, — сказал Роман ещё раз, — пожалуйста, ты уже сделал кое-что похуже, разве нет?

Он не видел лица Питера, и слава богу — тот сидел неподвижно, только сильно сжимал пальцы на члене, и чёрт знает что могло сейчас быть на его лице. Роман хотел было попросить ещё раз — ему было уже насрать, как это выглядит, но Питер открыл рот, и Роману в лицо пахнуло волчьим дыханием, страшным и тяжёлым, настоящим. Тот и впрямь мог перекинуться прямо сейчас, и держался едва-едва, стараясь сосредоточиться на Романе и том, как он толкается в его руку.

— Питер, — громко сказал Роман, — смотри на меня! Не смей отвлекаться!

Тот глянул на него безумными, потерянными глазами — человечьим и волчьим. Роман продолжал держать Питера за шею, но теперь смотрел прямо в лицо, пальцами поглаживая по загривку.

— Ты перестанешь превращаться. Сейчас. Ты успокоишься и скажешь мне, что всё позади, — внятно, раздельно сказал он, чувствуя, как по верхней губе поползла струйка крови. Питер кивнул, закрыл глаза, содрогнулся всем телом и тихо проскулил — Роман не знал, что на его спине в этот момент в кожу втянулись кости. Волк ушёл, подчиняясь упырю, и в этом была такая жалкая ирония, что Роман улыбнулся, засмеялся, падая обратно на спину, запрокидывая обе руки за голову. Его стояк всё ещё был в кулаке Питера, сердце колотилось, и во рту было слишком много крови.

— Заткнись, з-заткнись, — зарычал Питер без злобы, снова открывая глаза, — ты моей смерти хочешь?

Он упал на руки, на Романа, не замечая, что из раны снова потекла кровь. Питер поцеловал его зло и быстро, намереваясь причинить боль — но Роман обхватил его лицо руками так, словно поймал в западню. Окровавленный, отвратительный рот, упырьи клыки, ещё не до конца втянувшиеся обратно, горячий язык, вылизывающий изнутри, не давали оторваться. Они оба стукнулись клыками, Роман улыбнулся, его губы были мягкими и очень большими для Питера. Он громко выдохнул, открыл глаза и увидел, как Роман целуется — с закрытыми глазами, дрожащими ресницами и чуть сведёнными вверх бровями. То чувство, уже приходившее раньше, снова захлестнуло его, и Питер прильнул к Роману всем телом, почувствовал, что тот тоже дрожит. Роман думал об этом, понял вдруг Питер —и представлял, каково будет целовать его. 

— Питер, — позвал Роман приглушённо, не открывая глаз, высоко вскинул бёдра и застонал прямо в чужой рот. Он потянулся к куртке Питера, стащил её, вцепился в мятую футболку и зашарил руками по спине, будто ища опоры.

— Всё хорошо, — зашептал Питер, провёл пальцами по его члену снова, потом ещё и ещё, — всё хорошо, я дам тебе кончить, как ты и хотел. Ты ведь хочешь? 

Роман закивал в поцелуй, вытянулся во весь свой рост и расстегнул ремень Питера. Он торопился, будто боясь, что его оттолкнут, но Питеру уже некуда было отступать. Они вцепились друг в друга, продолжая сталкиваться зубами, мешать кровь на языке и хрипло дышать.

— Я хочу тебя, Роман, — совсем тихо сказал Питер, когда чужие пальцы, такие длинные и сильные, раз за разом стали касаться головки. Для него самого это было почти откровением, но мысль о том, что он, в принципе, может это сделать, показалась желанной. Роман замер, потом глухо застонал и кончил ему в ладонь, мелко дрожа.

— Хорошо, — машинально похвалил его Питер, — хорошо. 

— Плохо, — выдавил из себя Роман, отстраняясь, — дай мне свою руку. Ту руку.

Питер протянул ему запястье, успевшее слегка затянуться. Роман закрыл глаза, Питер тоже — ему уже мерещились чужие зубы, разрывающие и так свежую рану заново. Но вместо них руки коснулись губы, тёплый язык, нежно вылизывающий края укуса. Питер лежал на Романе, чья рука была в его штанах, их взмокшие тела тёрлись друг о друга и оба всё ещё продолжали дрожать. Питер чувствовал как бьётся чужое сердце, и едва слышал своё. Губы Романа были нежными, всё вместе было невыносимо — Питер застонал, почти завыл от тоски, боли и наслаждения, захвативших его тело и разум. Он кончил в собственные штаны, и длинные пальцы Романа ещё некоторое время мягко гладили его опадающий член.

Питер поднялся, сел на Романа, убрал руку от его рта и вдруг увидел, что тот беззвучно плачет. За ним водился такой грех, как за капризным ребёнком — он плакал, когда чего-то хотел, когда скучал, когда мёрз или злился, мог разреветься при матери или посторонних людях, но при этом был одним из самых сильных людей, кого Питер знал. Лёжа на спине, Роман содрогался от слёз, вытирал лицо, но только размазывал по нему кровь.

— Роман, — позвал Питер, испуганный и растерянный, — что с тобой?

— Я тебя хочу, — сдавленно сказал он, втянул носом воздух и откинул голову назад, будто собирая в кулак последние силы. 

— И что в этом такого, чтобы плакать? — спросил Питер, будто уговаривая ребёнка. Он протянул руку к лицу Романа, убрать кровавые следы. Когда тот плакал, то непонятным образом бледнел, будто смывал с лица последние остатки краски: Питер заметил это ещё давно. Он вообще слишком много знал про Романа, будто был его престарелой нянькой — сейчас это почему-то успокаивало.

— Ты не понимаешь, — зло сказал Роман, согнул колени и больно ударил Питера по спине. — Слезь!

— Заставь меня, — улыбнулся Питер. Он спокойно рассматривал Романа, дожидаясь, пока тот закончит плакать. Потом они, конечно, поговорят, как взрослые люди, и Питер попросит прощения за то, что сделал. Плачущий Роман был вовсе не страшным, только уязвимым и растерянным — таким, каким и должен быть любой человек в его возрасте, переживший столько горя. Роман поднял на Питера свои блестящие от слёз глаза, моргнул и внезапно замолчал. В доме снова стало тихо. Слух Питера хорошо улавливал малейшие шорохи, шаги, разговоры в пределах пары километров, так вот — здесь было невероятно тихо. Билось только сердце Романа, равномерно и глубоко, билась жилка на шее у Питера, и собственное дыхание казалось оглушительным. Роман глядел в упор.

— Встань с меня, отойди к бару и налей мне выпить. Запоминай всё, что я буду говорить и молчи, пока не закончу. Стой тихо, не трогай меня и не делай ничего больше, пока я не разрешу, — тихо сказал он, заранее поднеся руку к носу, чтобы утереть кровь.

Питер встал, послушно пошёл к бару, на удивление чётко сохраняя ясность мысли. Он понимал всё, но продолжал послушно идти, наливать вино в бокал, смотреть, как Роман встаёт, чтобы подойти тоже. У того было спокойное и равнодушное лицо, но в глазах колотилась тревога.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, сев напротив и отхлебывая из бокала, — мне кажется, что я просто подохну, когда ты в следующий раз сюда завалишься.

Питер хотел спросить, почему, но язык был вялый и неподвижный, как вата. Роман отхлебнул снова, плеснул себе на руку немного вина и умыл с лица остатки крови.

— Я очень боюсь использовать это на тебе, — сказал он, — потому что это грязно. Моя мать дала мне всё это дерьмо, и я не хотел быть его частью. Я могу сказать тебе остаться, понимаешь? Быть рядом, слушаться и быть моим другом, сколько бы людей я не сожрал.

Питер смотрел на него, чувствуя, как изнутри снова поднимается жаркая, чужая волна. Надо было предупредить Романа, но он не мог даже двинуться с места, пока волк скрёбся внутри своими когтями, прося разрешения вылезти наружу.

— Ты уже уходил, — сдавленно сказал Роман, ссутулившись и разговаривая будто вовсе и не с Питером, — и я больше тебе не верю, но так, сука, хочу заставить тебя остаться насовсем. И мне страшно, потому что я могу. И ты, т-ты приходишь сюда, клянчить мои деньги, выпрашивать что-то для своей матери, как ни в чём не бывало, тащишь свой цыганий запах в мой дом спустя столько времени, думая, что я всё ещё тебе друг?

Роман повышал голос с каждой фразой. Загрызём его, рычал волк, ненавидевший упырей всем своим существом. Питер подумал, глядя в глаза Романа, сопротивляясь этому отвратительному голосу — я хочу его, он мой друг. Я не разрешаю.

— Я оторву тебе голову. Отрежу, отгрызу, как быстрее. Выпью кровь, а башку заброшу на крышу школы, чтобы она оттуда пялилась на город, — зло говорил Роман, — если ты ещё раз вернёшься, только чтобы ты больше не смел приходить сюда, не смел в-возвращаться. Или дам тебе денег, сколько захочешь, только уходи.

Загрызём, давай загрызём, завыл волк прямо в глотке, принюхиваясь к Роману, упырь слаб, самое время загрызть его.

—У меня никогда не было друга и никогда не было т-того, что, — Роман отрывисто махнул на заляпанный кровью пол, — случилось сейчас. И мне было без тебя хорошо.

Он ещё раз посмотрел на Питера, из пальцев которого наружу полезли чужие когти. Роман подождал, пока волчьи лапы покажутся наполовину из разодранных рук, взглянул на вздувшиеся плечи и ухватился пальцами за край стола.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь напоследок, а потом проваливай нахуй из моего дома, Руманчек, — произнёс он торопливо. Питер открыл рот, мечтая закричать, но только тихо завыл, часто моргая и капая слюной на пол.

— Я хочу тебя, — проскулил он из последних сил, стараясь глядеть на Романа своими глазами, — … в-вернусь за тобой. Н-не надейся избавиться от меня. Я ска…

Волчья пасть рванула кожу, раздирая лицо, и слова Питера потонули в рычании волка. Роман вскинулся, обнажая клыки, и ещё слабый оборотень скользнул из чужой кожи, избегая драки с разъяренным упырём.

— Я не боюсь! — закричал ему Роман, — Проваливай!

Питер сжался в комок внутри волка, и теперь кричал ему, царапал глотку, с ужасом представляя, как тот вгрызётся в Романа. Пальцы не слушались, волк нёсся вперёд, сшибая стулья и загребая лапами по дорогому ковру. Страх перед упырём гнал его прочь. Питер глянул своими, человеческими глазами из волчьих, обернулся мордой назад, прежде чем спрыгнуть на промозглую землю из разбитого окна.

Роман провёл рукой по мокрым от пота и крови волосам, позволяя себе вдохнуть полной грудью. Он прошёл вперёд, опустился на четвереньки перед кровавым пятном на полу и провёл по нему языком. Вкус крови Питера потёк в горло, жадно дрогнувшее в ту же секунду. Роман лизнул ещё, и ещё, потёрся щекой, губами, лбом, вымазывая лицо, утопая в этом запахе; он заплакал, но ненадолго, потому что чувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим. Сон застал его прямо там, и Роман заснул, подобрав ноги и положив щеку на ладонь. Утром на полу было гораздо больше чужой крови — Питер лежал у стола, и кровавый след с ошмётками шерсти тянулся к нему от самого спящего Романа.


End file.
